Summer School Story 3
Starts out boring by being in a class room with lil kids so sad. Room 102 passes my fav classmate decides to bang the door making Chase, Crystal and that alien behind da wall laugh. Mrs. Hickman: Don't do that Tyler! Isaiah: *Laughs* Mr. priest: Take a classroom break Isaiah there aint nothing funny! Isaiah: Awww man can I start my time? Mr. priest: Sure man your time is going! AFTER ALL THAT SHIT HAPPENS! Then all go outside to play some football. The game where somen=body gotta catch the ball then the teacher sends 1, 2 or 3 people out there to tag you. Crystal was sadly first. Anyways Mr. priest throws the ball Crystal misses. Gets ball and runs! Two of the fastest people went to get her. These niggas aint fast cuz I scored! Me being to tired obviously took a break the rest of the game sucked. A bunch a slow pokes can't fucking run like goddamit y'all to slow!!!! I mean I know Michael has an excuse he did try his best but he got tired (It's ok man!) Of course this kid names Colon Anus (So dirty right his god damn parents must be drunk when naming him! I could have miss herad his first name it aint Collin becuz that I know he told da whole class this! I aint joking dis kid srsly pisses me off and it aint funny!) Kept on poking Don and Crustal Don: Stop poking me! Crystal: Stop it! Anyways all go to the Hometown school park (My old school park. Shit it's been 4 years since I've been here. Elementary school....yeah it sucked Middle school wasn't even better!) Anyways Marcus and Isaiah plus Amarion play Basketball. Donovan and Ross plus Michael play tag. Miss. Harris, Chase and Crystal were chillin talking when suddenly the fucking gay bundle of sticks Colon pushes Crystal. Crystal ready to punch this fucktard Miss. Harris gives the shithead a consequence! Colon (Ass) Anus: She was in my way Crystal: *Sticks middle finger at this faggot!* Anyways all head back in and watch some dumb basketball tv show! Suddenly Colon turns around ( I sit behind dis dumbass now...damn u Mr. priest) has a cup in hand and smashes it Colon (Ass) Anus: Where did the cup go? Crystal:(-_-)...............You smashed it Colon Anus: Yep Tears it apart Next thing you know this douchebag put all da broken parts in Tyler's desk. Chase took all da broken pieces and put them in the garbage. All then do some gay ass work. Well of course Chase has to sing some dumb song to make Crystal laugh...it was only funny when he got yelled at 4 it! Hahahahahahahaha to this day dumb room 104 tried to make me drop when Miss. harris told Crystal Austin that she'd be going on to level 4 this made them try to make her drop all dem bitchez failed hard ahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Anyways all go to computer lab all wuz fine when suddenly excitement appears Tyler: Hey Miss. Harris! Isaiah: Hey tyla!!!!! Tyler: Disgusted and leaves sadly gets a consequence cuz of that thing! Crystal: HA! HE LEFT BECUZ OF U! Isaiah: Tyler's my homie. He's my baby. We go back! Don: Wut??!!!...... Kobe: He don't even like you! Crystal: He aint your homie bitch! Chase:.....your baby.......wut....... Anyways all go back to class room. 3.4 called Chase forgets he's kicked out. All 3, 4 students go outside. Daisha, Joey, Rakeem, Takari, Crystal and Donovan play football. Marcus, Yousaf, Don and Michael watch. All then go in. Crystal gives Joey Ty's letter (Bad idea) Ms. joseph steals letter and says she'll give it to him. THE FUCKING END BITCHEZ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE MY FUCKING CLASS!!!!!!!! KILL ANUS! HE'S AN ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S MEAN TO ME AND DON! AMIRITE AMIRITE????????????????????????????????????????????????